Como un cobarde
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. Como cada tarde yo esperaba frente a la puerta de mi mundo a la chica que amaba, para enredarme con ella entre las sábanas de mi habitación o cualquier lugar que eligiera ese día. S&S, lemon.


**Como un cobarde**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura les pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

_Recomendación musical: Piel de ángel - Camilo Sesto_

Como cada tarde me encontraba esperando con un vacío en el estómago, sentado en la silla más cercana a la entrada de mi departamento. Recargué mi cabeza en la pared detrás de mí para ver cada detalle de ella cuando abriera la puerta y el espectáculo comenzara.  
A las seis exactas, como siempre, vi a la manija ceder y abrir aquel pedazo de madera que me separaba a mí del mundo, que separaba mi mundo de todos. La observé entrar y sonreírme, como un ángel soñador que entraba distraídamente en aquella habitación.  
Susurró unas cuantas palabras de disculpa que no tenían valor, porque siempre llegaba a la hora adecuada aunque creyera que no era así.

Me levanté en silencio para observarla más cerca. Mis manos tocaron la piel de su rostro delicadamente, como un fino cristal que pudiera romperse si ejercía un poco de fuerza. Fui recibido con una sonrisa en sus finos labios que ahora tocaban los míos y me permitían comenzar a mí aquella tarde.  
Lamí su labio inferior mientras mis manos se colaban por su blusa en tonos pastel, dispuesto a retirarla rápidamente y sentirla piel con piel. Mi playera ya había desaparecido en algún momento, uno que no noté.

Como cada tarde me sentía un ladrón robando algo demasiado importante, a escondidas tomaba a una hermosa flor que había llegado a mí por tristes azares del destino; por profundos cortes en el corazón de ella que yo estaba dispuesto a sanar con paciencia y caricias, con besos y horas enteras desnudos en mi habitación (o en cualquier lugar de mi mundo que ella quisiera visitar esa tarde).  
Besé nuevamente su boca, callando aquella negación que soltaba de vez en cuando, preocupándose por situaciones que me correspondían únicamente a mí… como lo que haría en el momento en que las citas terminaran, o lo que sucedería esa noche cuando ella saliera por la puerta que la esperaba siempre.

Acaricié su cabello, despeinando y soltando cada mechón de él, soltando su aroma para rodearme en aquel camino a oscuras por el que debía caminar las horas que no estaba con ella. Colé mis manos bajo su falda, aquella en tono negro que tanto me gustaba, para lograr sentir cada detalle de ella en mis dedos, en mis sentidos.  
Bajé el rostro para lamer su cuello, para morderlo nuevamente y dejar mi marca ahí, como respuesta, un gemido de ella llegó a mí suavemente.  
Yo la amaba, aunque ella no estuviera segura de qué sentía por mí, y tal como le prometí cuando comenzamos los juegos a escondidas de todos, no le preguntaría si ese día por fin se daba cuenta de que era el único que podría estar con ella. El que la amaba más que a su propia vida y cualquier otra cosa.

Mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar aquella prenda que ya me estorbaba, dejándola caer libremente por el largo de sus brazos. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose más a mí y empujándome rumbo a mi habitación.  
Jalé su cuerpo mientras caminaba de espaldas, sabiendo el camino de memoria (al igual que el que seguiría por su cuerpo en cuanto la depositara en mi cama). Pude sentir el borde del colchón detrás de mí y comencé a desabrochar aquel sostén de color blanco, liberando aquella parte de su cuerpo que conocía como a mi propia mano, donde me sabía experto para sacar gemidos, suspiros y mi nombre entrecortadamente.  
Dirigí mi mirada a sus esmeraldas, absorbiendo el brillo que tenían, distinguiendo que se encontraban en cada encuentro más vivos. Besé sus párpados mientras mis manos viajaban por su espalda, acariciando y reconociendo cada centímetro.  
La recosté en la cama con cuidado, sosteniendo su ligero cuerpo en mi mano izquierda mientras nos arrastraba con la otra. Trayendo conmigo ilusiones, sueños, suspiros, tristezas, anhelos y todo el amor que yo sentía por ella. Besé su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban su vientre, ignorando aquellos pechos que se unían al mío con timidez. Aún después de tantas tardes acompañándome, seguía siendo como una pequeña niña asustada.

"¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?", me pregunta con un leve susurro directamente en el oído derecho y yo podría responder de mil maneras diferentes, conociendo las muchas situaciones que nos llevaron a hacer el amor tres días a la semana (o más, dependiendo de sus horarios); me limito a besarle apasionadamente, buscando aquella respuesta que ella desea escuchar en ese momento.  
'¿Qué te parece _"porque estábamos destinados"_?', susurra mi conciencia. 'Yo no estaría tan seguro', respondo con firmeza. Yo la amaba, más que nadie, más que a todos; desde que la vi cruzarse en mi camino y sonreír por vez primera. Desde antes de saber que un sentimiento así podía vivir dentro de mí.  
Sonrío mientras bajo mi rostro hasta el centro de sus pechos, acariciando lo que se encuentra a mi alcance con mi lengua y aliento; probablemente la mejor respuesta es la más cruel que ella podría recibir.  
"Porque te amo y tú necesitabas a alguien que sintiera eso por ti", beso su vientre y recorro el largo de sus piernas con ambas manos. "Porque tal vez el que Yukito te haya rechazado era todo lo que necesitabas para notarme", desabrochó el botón que sostiene la falda en su lugar con lentitud. "Y yo no me he negado a darte todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo".  
"Porque yo_ te amo, Sakura", _suspiro, "aunque quieras negarlo diariamente, eso es lo que siento por ti y nada podrá cambiarlo jamás; soy completamente tuyo desde siempre."  
Bajo la falda lentamente, acariciando sus piernas; ella se arquea debajo de mí cuando mi boca besa con sólo un roce su bajo vientre, justo encima de esa ropa interior tan linda que siempre lleva puesta.

"Syaoran", logró distinguir entre sus suaves y cortos gemidos, eso me indica el camino a seguir: abajo.  
Tomo con los dientes aquel último pedazo de tela y comienzo a jalarlo lentamente, sin ayudarme de las manos que ahora reposan en sus muslos. Río lentamente cuando mi rostro queda justo entre sus piernas… pero sigo bajando.  
"Syaoran…", vuelvo a escuchar, por lo que decido dejar mi tarea y levantarme rumbo a ella y besarla lenta y tortuosamente, deslizando mi lengua en su suave boca y disfrutar del eterno sabor.  
Y pensar que para la primera vez había estado tan nervioso que no sé aún dónde escondí mi timidez. No lo niego, nunca lo haré, que en ocasiones me pregunto quién soy cuando tomó a Sakura por las tardes, pero sé que soy más libre y sensible. Soy un hombre amando a una mujer.  
Aunque esa mujer no me ame, mi sentimiento es más que suficiente.

Mientras profundizo el beso siento sus manos en mi pecho, acariciando y de esa forma enviando electricidad a mi adormecido cerebro. Incitándome a seguir, mintiéndome con un _soy tuya_.  
Paso mi rostro hasta su cuello, mordiendo al recordar que yo hago esto por demostrarle que yo la deseo y ella es todo para mí, pero sabiendo que ella quiere a alguien más a su lado. Mi garganta se cierra cuando recuerdo aquellas primeras veces con ella llorando al final o susurrando el nombre de él y no el mío, rompiendo mi corazón en el proceso.

Me enderezo para retirar el resto de mi ropa, ella decide venir conmigo, como pocas veces, y aportarme más de sus caricias. Su boca recorre con lentitud mi pecho, dejando besos cada cierto tiempo, mientras sus manos comienzan a luchar por liberar el botón y zipper de mi pantalón. Yo tomó su mentón con una mano, la nuca con la otra y la jalo con cuidado hacia arriba, aspirando el aroma que suelta su cabello.  
A veces, pocas, llego a preguntarme porque continuo con esto, porque no decido una tarde no abrir la puerta de mi departamento y dejar que ella primero cure su corazón para poder ir a su lado; entonces recuerdo su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y el enorme deseo que tengo por verla sonreír nuevamente como antes.  
Y sé que es una tontería lo que hago, una tremenda estupidez, pero después de la primera vez, donde ambos no nos encontrábamos del todo bien, no pude parar por recuperarla de esta forma, donde podía demostrar lo mucho que la amaba de mil formas diferentes.

Me subo en ella cuando me ha liberado de los últimos estorbos, la observó en su completa desnudez, admirando libremente a la chica a la que amo. No evito el besarla nuevamente, sintiendo su suave cuerpo debajo del mío.  
Levanto mi brazo, buscando en el mueble al lado de mi cama un preservativo, lo coloco en su lugar y preguntó, con una única mirada, que siempre es respondida con un sí.  
Beso su frente, tomando mi lugar entre sus piernas y me decido a continuar.  
"Te amo", escucho de pronto y me quedo como piedra. Bajo mi rostro hasta encontrarme frente al suyo y la observo sorprendido, mi terrible locura ya está haciendo de las suyas, seguramente este es uno de esos sueños que tengo, cuando Sakura me ama como yo a ella. Decido alejarme, hincándome y colocando mis piernas alrededor de ella, justo sobre su vientre, ignorando el deseo que tengo por unirme a ella.  
Y, como usualmente no, ella me ve asustada y con una pregunta en la mirada.  
"Te amo, Syaoran", repite. Yo busco alguna mentira, alguna razón para que la chica debajo de mí me diga aquellas palabras. Noto como se sienta frente a mí (cosa casi imposible, debido a mi peso) y abraza mi torso con aquel par de dulces brazos.  
"¿Por qué?", preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de decir nada más, siento como sus manos dejan mi espalda y acuden a mi rostro, acariciando cada detalle de él para después depositar un suave beso en mis labios.  
"Por todo lo que has hecho por mí", susurra mientras su rostro baja a mi cuello, "porque eres el único que me ha amado en verdad".  
Sujeto su rostro con mis manos, obligándola a sostener mi mirada. Saber que estoy escuchando una verdad y no una mentira como mi mente dice que es. Sakura hace lo mismo y me acerca a ella para besarme como nunca lo ha hecho.  
Como si fuera verdad lo que dice.

Siento como se recuesta y lleva el peso de mi cuerpo consigo, invirtiendo los papeles entre adorador y adorado, una parte de mi raciocinio me dice que lo que ella me dice es una locura, mi corazón grita porque sabe que es verdad.  
_Y explota de la emoción.  
_Tomo sus muñecas y elevo sus brazos por encima de su rostro, recibiendo una provocativa sonrisa en respuesta; inclino mi rostro para besarla nuevamente mientras una de mis manos baja en el centro de nuestros cuerpos, acomodándonos para unirnos de nuevo y como si fuera la primera vez.  
Cuando entro en su cuerpo me siento como en casa, como siempre y como nunca antes. Sabiendo sus sentimientos, reconociendo que ahora estábamos en partes iguales y que jamás se alejaría de mi lado.  
Porque yo nunca la dejaría irse.

Ella decide morder mi cuello, gritándome de esa manera qué siente ahora que estamos juntos, que somos uno.  
Comienzo lentamente, calculando cada movimiento, procurando ser más cuidadoso que antes, buscando satisfacernos a ambos, pero sobre todo (y más que nunca) a ella. Acaricio su cabello, soltando sus muñecas, diciéndole con la mirada todo lo que siento por ella, un "_te amo_" nunca sería suficiente para todo lo que mi corazón quiere gritar, una sonrisa tampoco lo es para demostrar qué tan feliz me siento en estos momentos.  
Gruño un poco mientras mi boca se desliza abajo, decidiéndome por acariciar sus pechos que claman caricias. Beso su pezón derecho y ella se arquea debajo de mí; sonriendo. Decido probar con la lengua, saboreando aquel delicioso sabor que conserva para mí. Suelto un poco de aire sobre su pecho y vuelvo a sonreír al notar como la piel responde ante ese sencillo acto.  
Como toda ella es una nueva persona para mí ahora que también reconoce que me quiere.  
Mis manos comienzan a vagar por su vientre y espalda tocando apenas su piel, decidiéndose sin encontrar un lugar donde posarse. Las suyas, en cambio, ya lo han encontrado; la derecha reposa en mi cuello, sosteniéndose desde ahí por todo lo que seguramente siente en estos momentos, la izquierda se enreda con su cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso.  
Me inclinó hasta su rostro para observarla cuidadosamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, esa línea que se marca entre sus cejas y el aliento acariciando la piel de mi hombro, sus ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que temo que se haga daño.  
"Sakura", susurro mientras acarició mi nariz con la suya, besándola como un esquimal; soy recibido por una mirada esmeralda, una que no conocía y me siento dispuesto a aprender cada tono de verde que encuentro en ella. Sonrío mientras la beso, mientras la acaricio, mientras me uno a ella.

Muevo mis caderas y comienzo a empujarla hacia arriba, siento como la pared se encuentra cada vez más cerca de nosotros, por lo que decido tomar sus brazos y la arrastro fuera de la cama, saliendo lo justo y necesario de su cuerpo; la coloco en la pared y tomo sus piernas entre mis manos, elevándola a la altura que se acomode mejor a nuestros cuerpos.  
Antes de que ella reaccione por completo, entro en ella y siento como se arquea, sus manos se aferran con fuerza de mis hombros. Pero no la dejaré caer, ni aquí, ni nunca.  
Escucho sus gemidos y sé que los míos la acompañan, y me dejo llevar…

Su respiración agitada me hace cosquillas, haciéndose uno con mi cabello, jugando con él y acariciando cada detalle de mí. "Syaoran", susurra nuevamente. Yo levanto mi rostro hasta ella para ser recibido por una dulce sonrisa. Mi rostro se acerca hasta ella sin dudar y beso sus labios dulcemente, lentamente.  
"Te amo", digo entrecortadamente, "siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré".  
"Y yo a ti, Syaoran", un breve beso, "gracias".

_No puedo asegurar que siempre estaré contigo, pero mientras nos complementemos y seamos uno, nada más importa._

_

* * *

_¡Hola!

No puedo mentirles, amé esta historia mía, lol.  
Salió por varias cosas, entre ellas mis ganas de escribir algo así (medio angst y eso), la canción que escuché durante una semana desde mi celular (cosas de mi mamá xD) y de regalo-muy-atrasado a Morry t_tU

Esta es mi historia #100 aquí y estoy orgullosa de eso. Tengo aún muchas historias en la cabeza y pronto llegaré a las 200 :D!  
Gracias por leer, agradecería sus comentarios. Sean buenos con Pami n,n!

Gracias a Nobu por betear.


End file.
